Flash Comics (Vol 1) 18
Synopsis for "The Flash: The Restaurant Protective Association" While on a date with Jay Garrick in a street, Joan Williams meets her friend Brenda Forest who she introduces as the former debutante. Brenda introduces Fred Devere to Jay, saying that Fred is her manager. Brenda then talks to Joan, saying that her dad lost all his money, and that she's the breadwinner of the family because she owns a chain of restaurants.She later mentions a protective agency needing her to pay for their aid otherwise bad things will happen to her stores. Jay and Joan both get in their car, and Joan mentions Brenda's situation. Jay says that he should mind his own business unless asked for help, and Joan gets out of the car insulted due to Jay not helping her friend. Jay then visits the Forest restaurants just to check on them and sees some of the men from the protection agency entering the restaurant. Jay then moves back and forth too fast for the naked eye to see, and observes the two men. After the men ask for money, the cashier declines, so one picks up a chair and prepares to hit it into a table. A pie then hits the man in the face after supposedly coming from nowhere. Across the room the other man threatens to slash the wallpaper, and he too gets pudding thrown in his face. Both of the men run out of the restaurant, but they both get flypaper stuck on their faces, and this is the reason one of them trip over a bin. Soon a green car comes to pick the men up, and the Flash chases after them. The men leave the car and go to the office of the protection agency, where a man in a purple suit is waiting for them. After the two men tell the man in the purple suit what happened at the restaurant, The Flash starts following the man in the purple suit in hope that he will lead him to the leader of the protective agency. Meanwhile, Joan visits Brenda who tells Joan about The Flash beating the men in the Foster restaurant. Fred Devere then enters the room saying that after he heard about the restaurant he ran to Brenda's house, checking if she was okay. During their conversation more men from the protective agency enter, along with the head of the agency. The head of the agency threatens them, saying that if they don't pay the agency he'll kill Brenda and Joan. However, The Flash sneaks behind one of them and hits the head of the agency with a gun, using the arm of one of the men to hit the head of the agency. This makes the head of the agency and the other men run out of Brenda's house. The next morning, Jay reads his daily newspaper and reads that Fred Devere was murdered last night in has car with severe burns. Jay then turns into The Flash and visits the morgue to check if it really is Fred Devere, only to find Joan and Brenda there first. Joan and Brenda both confirm it is Devere judging by his clothing and car, with Jay listening in. Jay visits their office as The Flash but finds no-one there, quickly realizing that they're smashing the Foster restaurants again. Once there The Flash begins to throw chairs at the men, and after they have recovered begins to throw food into their mouths. The men run out the restaurant, and The Flash visits another Foster's restaurant, noticing a man about to burn it. The Flash quickly takes the fire out of the man's hand to dip it into a nearby river, and returns back to the restaurant to force the men to eat food at great speeds. After the men all get indigestion, they are all lying on the floor helpless. In a third restaurant the head of the agency is threatening a cashier who, with the help of The Flash, punches the man and makes all the other men run out of the restaurant. Outside the third restaurant the men get into a car, saying that they will tell Morgan what happened. During this time, Brenda gets a phone call telling her that if she goes to the Mannerly Arms Hotel right away, Fred Devere's death would be explained. Joan and Brenda both get out of their taxi to enter the Mannerly Arms Hotel, and notice a familiar face. Jay quickly joins them, realizing that Fred Devere is Morgan and that Devere faked his death. The Flash elbows Devere and tells him he'll have to be arrested and pay for all the food the men from the agency ate. Appearing in "The Flash: The Restaurant Protective Association" Featured Characters * The Flash (Jay Garrick) Supporting Characters * Joan Williams Villains * Fred Devere * The head of the protection agency * Men from the protection agency Other Characters * Brenda Forest * The cashier at Foster's restaurant Locations * Foster's Restaurant * The Mannerly Arms Hotel Items * Vehicles * Synopsis for "Johnny Thunder: Manny Bucks" Appearing in "Johnny Thunder: Manny Bucks" Featured Characters * Supporting Characters * Villains * Other Characters * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Synopsis for "Les Sparks, Radio Amateur: The Adventure of the Attempted Invasion" Appearing in "Les Sparks, Radio Amateur: The Adventure of the Attempted Invasion Featured Characters * Supporting Characters * Villains * Other Characters * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Synopsis for "The Whip: Gold in Gunner's Gulch, Part 2" Appearing in "The Whip: Gold in Gunner's Gulch, Part 2" Featured Characters * Supporting Characters * Villains * Other Characters * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Synopsis for "The King: The Amnesia Victim" Appearing in "The King: The Amnesia Victim" Featured Characters * Supporting Characters * Villains * Other Characters * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Synopsis for "Minute Movies: Eye of the Skull" Appearing in "Minute Movies: Eye of the Skull" Featured Characters * Supporting Characters * Villains * Other Characters * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Synopsis for "Hawkman: The Gold Rush of '41" Appearing in "Hawkman: The Gold Rush of '41" Featured Characters * Supporting Characters * Villains * Other Characters * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Notes *The comic was created by Gardner Fox, Harold Wilson Sharp, E.E. Hibbard, M.C. Gaines, and Sheldon Mayer. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Flash_Comics_Vol_1_18 Category:Flash Comics (Volume 1)